Lost Witch
by SWinchestersGirl
Summary: Isabel Olsen moves back to the town she grew up in. Odd things start happening. But Why? Is there something special about her? and she catches the attention of the older Salvatore. Trouble hits the Fan.
1. Isabel Olsen

Okay So this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. It's a Damon and OC Isabel fanfiction. Hopefully it's good! :) hope you like it! :D Enjoy!

Ohhhh the Italics mean Flashbacks! :) thanks

Lost Witch 

The Funeral for Mayor Lockwood had a lot of people attending. Most of them Tyler didn't know. Or didn't care. He knew his dad was a dick. But here he was standing before the front door greeting people. His eyes lingered on one girl for a moment longer. Isabel Olsen. She was fairly new, They'd become good friends over the last five months that she's been here. Normally he'd right in there trying to get into her pants. But unsuccessfully failed, and now become the friend. He assured himself he'd get there eventually.

"Hey Tyler." Isabel's voice came as she stood next to him. "Sorry about your Dad, how are you feeling?"

Tyler gave a half grin hints of cockiness appearing on his face. " Well you're here, have to say I'm feeling pretty good right now, but actually greeting people pretty boring." True. Greeting people wasn't one of the high-points in his life. Isabel smiled ignoring the fact that Tyler was trying to flirt with her and just as she was about to answer, a black Ford Bronco pulled up in front of the Lockwood Mansion.

Isabel frowned a little, wondering who he was but didn't say anything. As he got out of the car and headed up the stairs noticing by his collared white shirt and green board shorts she figured he looked very laid back. She'd pegged him for a Surfer.

Tyler spoke up as he got closer. "Look who it is."

The young man, who Isabel assumed by the look both guys were exchanging that they knew each other.

"Tyler?" He asked as he stopped in front of them.

"Yeah, Uncle Mason it's me."

"Boy you've grown up, last time I saw you were about 12."

"Well Yeah, that's about right. Two more years than the last time you came to see me."

The guy named Mason glances over at Isabel. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Tyler half grin and glanced down at the ground. He wished. "Nah." He looked over at Isabel and then back to his Uncle. "This is Isabel. She's just a friend of mine."

Mason turned his full attention to Isabel and that's when she realized his gorgeous sea blue eyes.

"Mason Lockwood. Uncle to this trouble maker." He gave a half a grin as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Isabel gave a sweet smile. "Isabel Olsen, Nice to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

Tyler, knew his uncle was good looking, and jealously shot through him like moth to a flame. But he tried to keep his cool. "Why don't you come in, I'm sure my mom and the rest be glad to see you."

Mason nodded letting go of Isabel's hand. "Yeah Alright."

Tyler looked over at Isabel. "I'll catch you later."

Isabel smiled. "Of course you will." With that she watched the two Lockwood's enter the mansion.

As Isabel was left standing there, her olive green eyes searched the crowds, for no one in particular before she also continued back into the house. She moved in about four month ago with her dad. It seems they use to live here ages ago and after her mother passed away from cancer her father thought it would be good to return to the town where she was born and raised. Isabel sighed she didn't really know the Mayor all too well, guilty she didn't know anybody in Mystic Falls very well, but had become friends with most of the people in her school. Some more than others.

"I'm right here." A voice came from behind Isabel, she could recognize that voice anywhere. It had become routine for that voice to follow her, haunting and teasing her.

"Well lucky for me I wasn't looking for you." She stated turning around to face the person that belonged to the voice.

Damon Salvatore grinned cockily, as his light blue eyes came in contract with Isabel's green ones. He placed his hand over his heart and faked looking hurt. "I'm crushed."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it."

Damon grinned, knowing she was right. "So who's was the guy you were talking to before? With Tyler."

Isabel glances up at him, as he was right beside her now. Isabel glanced around the room, searching to see if she could find, the dreamy, Mason Lockwood. But had no luck finding him.

"Mason Lockwood." She stated and then gave a smirk. "Might have competition." She said, they had been going back and forth like this for months. Isabel knew there was something intriguing about Damon but she would never admit it. He got on her nerves and with everything that's been happening around here. He was a cause for a lot of them. Who said she would play into his little games. Giving in would let him win and she knows he'd love that all too much.

Damon glanced down at her and smirked. "Are you saying you actually find me attractive? That I might actually get jealous over a Lockwood?" though Damon did think something was off about the new uncle that arrived. Or just Lockwood's in general.

Isabel turned to him. "See now your putting words into my mouth."

Damon held out a finger to her, to prove his point. "Ah, but saying that implies that you think were both good looking and that you can't actually decide who is better." he finished with a satisfying grin, like he knew he was right.

Damn. Busted. She still wasn't going to admit it. "I never said you weren't." with that she decided to turn and leave, let him ponder on that.

_Eighteen year old Isabel Olsen thought that taking a shortcut home from the party she'd been at out in the wood held but some guy she didn't even know-but was invited by Caroline. From there gotten lost on her way back. Not one of her smarter moves. Her pride in her navigation skills got her thinking she could take a shortcut and not get lost. Pushing some long black strands of hair away from her face, she had been walking for an hour. She was officially lost. Too make matters worse it had grown darker than when she first left. So her vision was impaired._

_A crow soared by her, making short cries .Though Isabel right now just thought it sounded like the crow was mocking her. Isabel's foot caught on a tree root while she watched the crows black figure flap by her in the light of the moon and she let out a surprised scream as she fell to the dirty wet ground. After quickly picking herself up and dusting of what she could feel she kept walking. She was not only lost but dirty now. Glad she had worn jeans and not a dress. She thought as she continued walking. After a short while she started hearing a slight mumble of what she could make out was two voices, as she got closer she realized they were males. She couldn't quite understand what was being said, so she crept closer. Isabel came into view with what looked like an old boarding house. She hid behind a few brushes figuring whoever she was spying on, probably wouldn't appreciate what she's doing at all._

_"Face it Stefan, your just not as strong as I am." a man that looked to be in his late twenties said to Stefan who Isabel realized from school._

_As Stefan was about to answer. The other man hushed him, and a slow wicked smile grew on his face._

_"Come out, come out where ever you are. I know you're in there hiding somewhere." his grin changed to a almost sickly playful grin._

_Isabel bit her lip pondering the idea for a few moments before stepping out onto the dark grey cement driveway. She was caught no use in trying to hide._

_"Isabel?" Stefan said taking a step towards her._

_"Stefan."_

_"Oh isn't that cute. You two know each other." the man still with no name. Spoke up again._

_"What are you doing out here?" Stefan asked._

_Before Isabel had time to answer. "Look Stefan, She's bleeding." The Dark haired man answered._

_"Damon." Stefan hissed, he knew his brother well enough and he didn't want him hurting Isabel. Stefan turned his head to the side, trying to keep his cool from seeing the blood._

_As soon as Damon had noticed she was bleeding, Isabel started to feel the pain on her upper arm, and winced as she tried to get a better look at the wound. Isabel glances at the two men standing away from her and she noticed Stefan turning away again._

_Stefan didn't need another person knowing he was a vampire._

_"Don't mind Stefan, blood make's him Squeamish." the man named Damon said, as the grin on his face slowly turned into a smirk. Isabel felt like she missed out on an inside joke. "Come closer and let's get a good look at that." Damon said, concern filling his face. Or at least what Isabel thought was concern. She slowly walked up the two men._

_"Damon, I can handle it." Stefan said giving his brother a stern look._

_Damon ignored his brother and gave Isabel a charming smile, holding out his hand. "Damon Salvatore."_

_Isabel managed to muster up a small smile. "Isabel Olsen." She went to shake Damon's hand but he took her hand leaving a light kiss on it. Upon giving the kiss. Isabel felt something she has never felt before not the kind of nice feeling you get when you have a crush of someone, something different like she's seen Damon before but couldn't put a finger on it._

_"Nice to meet you Isabel."_

_"You too."_

After a long day, Isabel decided to go see Caroline at the hospital she hadn't got to yesterday having some troubles of her own. Isabel stepped into the hospital as the sliding door opened and headed for Caroline's door. Matt had told her which room she was in, so there was no need to ask a nurse.

As Isabel rounded the corner she saw Elena come walking down the hall.

"Hey Elena." Isabel smiled as they both came closer to one another. Elena gave her a smile.

"How's Caroline?" Isabel asked.

"Doing great." Elena gave a her a confident smile. Isabel touch the side of her arm and got the same odd vibe from when she had from Damon a few months ago, but she knew he was a vampire. "Your not Elena."

The women that posing as Elena smiled mischievously . "Your Isabel Right?" She asked pointing a finger at her.

"And You must be Katharine?"

"What a clever little girl you are." Katharine responded.

"I know when I've greeted the devil." She's heard of Katharine before. She knows a bit about the whole trio.

In that instant Katharine had Isabel up against the hospital wall. Her fangs extended.

"Really think that's a good idea in a hospital Katharine."

Katharine let the hand that was around Isabel's neck go. And pointed a finger at her. "I like you." Katharine gave a small mischievous smile "Have a nice night." and with that she disappeared down the hall.

Isabel stood there for a moment before she kept down the hall. Katharine liked her? Somehow Isabel didn't think that was a comforting thought. She entered Caroline's room just to see her friend gasp loudly like she had just gotten out of a horrible nightmare.

"Caroline!" Isabel called out, rushing quickly to her friends side. "What happen? Are you alright?"

Caroline kept taking in deep breathes and glances over at Isabel. "She, I think she killed me. Oh My God Am I Vampire?"

The key slide into the keyhole and Isabel tried quietly to open the door as for it was extremely late, or early depending on how you look at it. It had been along night for her. She stayed with Caroline at the hospital. Not only did she have to steal blood for her to make sure she didn't snack on any of the nurses she also was trying to figure out why Katharine wanted Caroline a vampire.

"Bells?" the voice belonging to her father called out.

Isabel let out a small sigh. What was he doing up this late? She was in no mood for a conversation. She was really in no mood for anything but her bed. "Yeah Dad it's me." Isabel answered back as the wooden front door close behind her before locking it.

"Where have you been it's 2:30 in the morning."

"I just went to go see Caroline, Dad that's all." Her dad didn't know anything about what was really going on in Mystic Falls. that she had been amongst vampires, and that the happy little town of mystic Falls had a few secrets of it's own. She absolutely wasn't going to tell her that one of her best friend just got turned into a vampire for a game Katharine was playing. Isabel was sure it was for some plot but too tired to think about anything but getting into her Pjs.

"How is she?" Her dad asked, showing concern. Isabel was happy he was a good parent, staying up waiting for his only daughter to come home, but she wasn't about to have this conversation. How is Caroline. That's a good question. "Great Dad, goodnight." Isabel lied, she knew that was rude of her but her bed was calling her.

"Isabel" Her father started.

"Goodnight Dad!" Isabel called heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

Turning the bedroom light on, she smiled her bed was left the same way it was since this morning and she is glad she decided to make her bed this morning. After pulling on her Pjs, that consisted of a light green long sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts-Green happened to be Isabel's favourite colour.

Turning the lamp on by the bed, she turned around and gasped. There was the older Salvatore brother. His light blue orbs staring at her with a enjoyable smirk plastered on that pale face.

"I have always loved those shorts on you." He paused, his smirk widening into a grin. "I think you should wear them more often."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Well they are my Pjs and this is the closet your ever going to get to these shorts." she said looking over at him. She was so close to going to bed.

Damon stepped towards her. "See that's where I think your wrong." Damon answered moving closer to her. "I think we both know that."

Isabel ignored what he was saying she was too tired to play games with him. "Don't you have someone else to annoy? Elena maybe. Or Katharine. I hear you two have great history together."

Damon gave a small smile, crossing his arms over his chest. " Katharine and I have a lot of history together you don't know about. Just like you and I." He grinned mischievously "And those shorts."

Isabel shook her head slightly. "Are you done fantasizing. Can I go to bed now?"

Damon walked right up to Isabel, there was barely any space between them. Isabel watched to see what he would do next. As much as he annoyed her, there was some part of her that couldn't push him away at times.

Damon leaned into her, whispering softly leaving a faint kiss on cheek. "One of these days. You will say 'Yes.' " With that Damon disappeared faster than Isabel had time to blink. Her left hand grabbed the necklace that was around her neck and closed her eyes trying to regain herself before sliding into bed. All she wanted to do was sleep. It was a lot easier than giving herself time to think on what just happened.


	2. Helping Your BBF Out

Hey All! Thanks to! Gabbylynn, Lauren Grant, Allylynn, Taylor Chesney, GracieClaire and Evenlight! For reading and reviewing! You guys are the ones that make me wanna keep writing! LOVE YOU GUYS! Love that you like Isabel! To everyone else! Hope you love the story! And please keep Review and reading! Enjoy the story!

It was Saturday, and Isabel had decided that since she didn't get home till late that she could at least sleep in a bit. It had been a busy day yesterday and she could use all the sleep she could get before another drama happened in her life.

A knock sounded on Isabel door before it opened a crack and she could hear her father's voice. "Isabel there's a boy here to see you."

Isabel raised her head frowning a little. A boy? Who could it be? Damon wouldn't dare come to the front door. Maybe Matt? Or Jeremy?

"Alright Thanks Dad." she answered and go out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror as she yawned. She had sand in the corner of her eyes and her hair was a mess. Quickly she rushed to the washroom to wash her face and brush her teeth running a hand though her hair for that all the time she had before heading downstairs, she got down half way before she saw Tyler Lockwood standing there. That's right. She asked Tyler to pick her up and they'd head over to his house to start the project they had for History class.

"Tyler."

Tyler turned his head in the direction his name was being called. "Hey." He trailed off with a slight frown seeing Isabel standing in her Pjs. "You're not dressed." He finished. His frown disappeared when he realized this was the first time he'd actually seen Isabel in her Pjs and he wasn't going to object. He liked the view. "Unless that's what your wearing, then your right on time."

Isabel gave an apologetic look.. "Right! Project for History." She said snapping her fingers. "Give me five minutes." giving a small smile she turned back up the stairs before he had time to answer.

Tyler blinked. "Okay?" he felt a little awkward just standing in the main entrance waiting for her but that didn't mean he wasn't entitled to checkout her backside out as she headed back up the stairs. There was a faint smile on his lips. That balanced out the waiting for sure.

After working a few hours with Tyler on their project who seemed a little awkward when she mentioned they could do wolves but in the end agreed on it. She was heading over to see how Caroline was doing when just like magic her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered as the soles of her brown swayed boots walked along the sidewalk towards the Hospital, she was in the middle of getting her licence and they only had one car, most of the time her dad had to use it for work so Isabel didn't get much time to practice.

"Issy!" the voice of the blonde she was just thinking about came through the other side of her cell phone.

"Caroline? I was just thinking about you? How are you?" Isabel was not only surprised she was calling her but worried for her friend.

"Can you come over please? I am freaking out and your the only one that knows what's going on with me being a blood sucking freak."

"Are you still at the hospital?"

There was a short pause before she heard Caroline's soft voice said. "No. I'm at my house."

"Okay. I'll be over there in a bit give me an hour." There was one stop she needed to make before heading over to her vampire friends household.

"Okay Just hurry please!" Isabel heard some desperation in her voice. Isabel would be over there as soon as she could, that's for sure. Being a newly made vampire, she's sure Caroline is having a hard time.

As Isabel came closer to the Salvatore Mansion she had hoped neither brothers were home at the moment for she wasn't quite ready to tell them another vampire was made. Taking a deep breath she looked around for a quick moment before heading towards the front door and then to the side of the house to see if one of the glass doors were open, for they have been from time to time, having been in this manor from time to time. After trying the third glass door she step into the large spacious manor and gave a small smile to herself she really did love this place, with old antics and the Victorian style housing. She could definitely image this once being the boarding house it use to be. Glancing down both end of the large hallways Isabel took a deep breath before quietly heading towards the basement. Not that it would matter one way or another if she was wearing heels on the dark wooden floors or not, because they would be able to hear her every move but having her boots stepping quietly gave her some comfit that no one was around.

Once she got to the basement she headed straight to the cooler, where the boys kept their blood packs. She was down here with Damon a few times, After finding out she knew him back when she was a little kid, she wouldn't dare admit it but they do have this odd relationship happening.

After opening the cooler and grabbing a few, and by few she means six or seven blood packs. She put them in her olive green satchel, that her dad got her a few years ago for a birthday present she quietly closed the cooler and headed back upstairs. She didn't find drinking blood out of a pack as disturbing as she might have thought, maybe cause right now she didn't want her new found vampy friend snacking on anyone including herself.

Everything was going smoothly she had made it upstairs with no hundred plus vampires asking her why she was intruding on their house, let alone stealing some of their supply of blood. Everything was going Smooth till she was about have way down the hall and a dark velvety voice spoke to her from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around putting a smile on her face for she already knew who it was.

"Looking for you, what does it look like?" Isabel asked casually.

Damon walked towards her, he wasn't far so the walk wasn't long. "Really? Looks more like Snooping."

"Here I thought Damon Salvatore liked having girls looking for him." She replied playing with his ego, but something in Isabel also knew that there was a part of her knew that even though he can be a complete and utter ass, there was something Isabel couldn't stay away from Damon Salvatore.

Looking down at her he asked. "What's in the bag?"

"Homework, I was just over at Tyler's." Though she was a little disappointed she didn't get to see Tyler's Uncle.

Damon gave a faint smirk when he heard Tyler's named, and Isabel wondered for that second what he was thinking about, or what scheme he had cooking up inside that head of his.

"Ah, the Lockwood's and how did that go?" He asked, and he looked liked he was generally interested in what she had to say, his blue eyes never leaving her olive green irises.

"It went fine, nothing you'd be interested in."

Damon gave a small smile. " You never know I could find whatever you're working on quite interesting." Damon gave another smile and was behind her with her bag within seconds.

"Damon! Give me my bag back!" Isabel called out. She knew if he found out what was in that bag, there was going to be a big problem and she wasn't quite ready to let them know Caroline was Miss. Vampire now.

"Oh calm down. I'll give it back." Damon said like it was no big deal taking something without asking.

Isabel gave a short impatient sigh. "Damon just give it back." She said holding out her hand and after a few second when he didn't she walked towards him, she needed that bag she had places to be.

Damon narrowed his ice blue eyes a little and smirks a little wickedly. His sense of humour was something Isabel didn't like. "Why is there something in here I shouldn't see."

"Maybe you should learn to ask before you take." Isabel retorted as Damon tried to open the green billabong bag. "I never was one to follow rules very well." he grinned cockily fiddling with the two straps on the bag. " how the hell.." he trailed off , Isabel gave a cockily grin of her own. "seems like you just weren't meant to-" she was cut off by Damon's proud face that he had gotten the bag open. Isabel's face dropped. she knew she couldn't go anywhere cause he could beat her in every aspect. Fishing a bag of blood out of the bag Damon looked up at Isabel cocking his head to the side. "Maybe you should learn to ask before you take."

Isabel gave a small cheeky smile. "I was never good at following rules very well."

The last thing Isabel saw before Damon was in front of her, was him rolling his eyes at her. A light gasp escaped Isabel's mouth for Damon was extremely close to her. "Did you want try that a again?"

"As much as I'd like to try eating snails."

Damon gave a sneering smile and tried to keep his cool. He glanced down quickly at the dark hardwood floors.

"Isabel." he started with a smile so sweet Isabel could see the under tones of it.

Isabel had no time to blink she was slammed up against the wall of the old boarding house, all she could remember is her hands trying to pull Damon's grip from around her throat. "Damon let me go." she chocked out.

"Isabel just answer the question." Damon said

She closed her eyes tight, her hands pulling tightly at his hand, but she knew it was hopeless for he had vampire strength. The next thing surprised the both of them. Isabel could feel Damon's grip loosening along with a sound that sounded as if he was in pain. Isabel's eyes flashed open as she saw Damon crumble to the floor. Pushing his hand away she thought quickly for she knew that when he regained himself that he would be after her like a flame to gasoline so she bent down and grabbing his left hand she went to pull of his ring, knowing he wouldn't be able to go outside in the sun. She jumped a little when he grabbed her wrist trying to stop her but she grabbed the ring pulling it off his finger. She didn't want him following her To Caroline's she was afraid for what he might do to her. She knew the story of how Matt's sister Vicky ended up.

"No!" Damon called slowly groggily picking himself up. Isabel glanced at him as she quickly stuffed the ring in her pocket before quickly racing towards her bag containing the blood and heading quickly towards the front door. She could hear Damon getting up and knew if she didn't get into the light of the sun that she was going go be in a heap of trouble. Hell she knew she was gonna be in a lot of trouble when night came, but she'll worry about that when it came.

"Get back here!" Isabel could hear Damon yell as she closed in on the door and after shed unlocked the door and got it open she took one more glance back to see where he was, and couldn't see him insight. As she went go step out she felt someone grab her the back of her shirt. "Not so fast."

Isabel pushed forward hearing her shirt rip in the process and a slight sizzling sound like something was being burned. As she stumbled out into the sun she pulling the olive green bag on her shoulder looking back just in time to see Damon holding his right hand with a nasty look on his face.

Isabel let out a loud sigh pushing some black hair that had fallen in her face as she started her walk towards the Forbes house. She knew she didn't have to grab the blood but there were a few reason why she had to. 1.) her own safety for when she went to see Caroline. 2.) Caroline and herself had become close friends. 3.) going to a hospital had a lot more residents she had to look out for, at the Salvatore mansion she just had one psychotic vampire and one friendly rabbit eating vampire. Maybe she was a little crazy thinking the hospital was more dangerous.

Isabel's mind wandered to how she managed to get Damon on his knees. She doesn't remember having any magical powers or super strength. Maybe vampires suffer from something and it was just her luck. Whatever happened she was glad it did.

As she came up to Caroline's door and knocked on the white door. "Caroline it's Isabel."

"Izzy oh I'm glad your here, come around back."

Isabel glanced around before heading to the back of the Forbes house. She didn't want anyone seeing her for it might look weird like she was breaking in.

As she came up to the back door, she heard Caroline's voice again. "It's open."

With that Isabel open the back door that led Ito the kitchen and about fifteen feet from there was Caroline standing she gave a small shy wave. "Hey."

Isabel smiled and closed the door after her. "Hey, sorry I took so long had some drama on the way over."

Caroline nodded. "Oh? What kinda drama." she asked staying in the doorway of the kitchen making sure none of the suns rays touched her.

Isabel knew Caroline would wonder where she got the blood from.

"Let's just say. Damon Salvatore has bad sharing habits."

"He doesn't know about me though right?"

Isabel shook her head. "Of course not, that's the drama part." Isabel pulled out the daylight ring that belonged to the older brother. "He wont be coming after us anytime in the day."

Caroline gave a smile. "Izzy your amazing you know that, how'd you even get it off his finger?"

That's a very good question and she'd answer, if she knew the answer herself. Stuffing the ring back in her pocket she gave a small shrug. "Honestly I don't know."

Caroline gave a confused look. "You don't know? How don't you know? Izzy."

"Look I just don't okay I promise if I knew I'd tell you but I don't. Now do you want the blood I have or not?"

Caroline gave a small smile. "Yep sure do, even if I do think it's Kinda gross."

"You and me both." Isabel replied opening the green satchel and taking the blood packs out and putting them on the counter. It didn't take her long to get here so the blood still should be good enough to...drink. "Well Bonaparte ."

"Could you shut the kitchen blinds first please? I rather not fry. I'm all for a tan but that would be over kill."

After lsabel closed the blinds Caroline stepped slowly into the kitchen.

"Thanks again Izzy." Caroline gave a smile and then bit her lip gently.

"If you don't wanna watch I can meet you in the living room after."

Isabel shook her head as an idea came to her. "Why don't we put that in a cup? Wash it before your mom comes home." She said as she reached for a mug in the cupboard above her. The mug was tall, she figured the more blood Caroline could fit in there the better she had of getting it all finished before some real drama happened and Liz came home, along with it, doesn't look as odd drinking out of a plastic bag. Seven blood packs later and they were in a plastic shopping bag back in Isabel's shoulder bag. Caroline was being to sound like herself again, and the two girls were up in her room talking fashion, and even squared in a bit of vampire talk. Isabel still was wondering about how she managed to get a vampires strength from around her.

"Alright I know that look, what's bugging you?"

Isabel glanced at her blonde friend. "Nothing, everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine, that look says something deeply happened with Damon Salvatore and I don't know what to do about it."

"I didn't even-" Isabel started before she got cut off by Caroline.

"Yeah but Damon Salvatore is an ass and you somehow managed to take his ring, which would be impossible since he wouldn't let you get near it. So what happen."

"That's the point I don't know what happen Caroline."

"Well what do you think happened?"

Isabel gave a little sigh, it can't be that stupid since her best friend is a vampire.

"Well." Isabel started.

"Stop." Caroline said. "I can hear someone." she looked down at the glass of blood she was drinking.

"Stay here with that" she pointed at the mug "And I'll go check. Okay?" Isabel said, as she headed for the door. She was glad someone came for she didn't really want to tell Caroline what happened till she figured it out herself.

Walking down the hall towards the stairs Isabel tired to look like she wasn't searching for someone. As she came to the stairs she slowly went down them, the wooden floor boards creaked as her weight fell upon them. Stepping on to the cold hardwood floors Isabel glanced around the living room before she headed towards the kitchen.

"Isabel?" a female voice came from behind her. "What are you doing here? Where's Caroline?"

Isabel turned around and gave a smile towards the older women in front of her. Liz Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes. Its nice to see you, I was just collecting a few things for Caroline that she wanted for the fair tonight."

"Oh okay." Liz gave a smile. "Well hope you find them."

"Thanks." Isabel gave a fake smile, wanting the sheriff to leave as soon as possible. With that Caroline's mom headed for the kitchen. Isabel sighed and headed back upstairs


	3. The Past

**Okay thanks to Marina164509, Gabbylynn, Lauren Grant, Allylynn, Taylor Chesney, GracieClaire for reading my second chapter and REVIEW! Really I do love it when you guys review! It's the best ever. **

**Though for a little Fun for me. I just curious on if you guys could when you review. A fave part of the story. Doesn't have to be long. Just Curious! If you don't want to that's fine. A NORMAL review is allways great too! Hopefully I can had more of the stuff you guys like! :D **

**One little typo! In the last Chapter Isabel is actually 17! Not 18! :D thanks! And really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last two! And I'll keep putting them up with reviews. LOVE YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ IT! Thanks again! **

Lost Witch.

_The bang of a tree branch is what woke little Isabel Olsen from her sleep. As she rubbed the sand from her eyes, the dryness in her throat told her she was thirsty. As she slid out from under the warmth of her cozy light purple covers, her tiny feet touched the soft beige carpet and she shivered as the sudden coldness surround her. As her small fingers barely wrapping around the dark wooden banister, Isabel glided herself down the stairs till her bare feet hit the cold titles of the foyer floor and she shivered a little. Little Isabel turned left once she had reached the bottom on the stairs.-Her mother had always left a little bench stool at the foot of the entrance lights to the kitchen, and another one in front of the cupboard next to the fridge, because Helen Olsen wants Isabel to be more independent, so even though Isabel is at her aunt Sophie's, she heard her mother insist that while she was staying there, it wouldn't stop Little Isabel from what she had been doing at her own house. The reason she was staying over at Auntie Sophie's was because, mommy and daddy (Helen and Daniel) were on there way to Mystic Falls, because Grandma Olsen was getting sick. So here Isabel was on the third night staying in this huge house, with the dark wooden floors and a foyer and hallways, that lead to just as large living room, bedrooms and a kitchen. _

_As Isabel flicked the light switch, the light shone over all darkness, shadows, nightmares and the figure standing next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, Isabel didn't notice him till her eyes adjusted to the light. _

"_Damon?" she asked, slowly stepping off the plastic blue stool and on to red oak wooden floor. She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What are you doing here?" _

_Damon looked down at the five-year-old, no more than ten feet away from him. He knew she raised a good question, what was he doing down here? In the kitchen with a toddler rather than up stairs in Carmen's room, having his dinner. Damon wondered why he didn't use his super speed and shoot by her before she could blink. He looked down at her, taking in her little white nightie that hung loosely around her, coming down to the middle of her knees, and the symbol of a cartoon on it he didn't recognize. He wasn't one to keep track of all the new cartoons that came out he had better things to do. He also noticed her short light brown hair came to a stop around her chin and her eyes looked so innocent, not knowing the danger around her, that she had blind faith in him that he wasn't there to harm her, or anyone. He could hear her pulsing heart beat, was he that evil that he would kill a little girl? No. There was something intriguing about her. He ignored the questioned she asked and asked his own. _

"_Better question is, what are you doing up so late?" with that he gave a small grin and came towards her, kneeling in front of her, his light blue eyes, looking straight in to her pools of green._

"_To get a drink of water, my throats dry." Isabel replied with a yawn. Damon watched as she rubbed one eye in a tired way. With that Damon was up and at the kitchen, pouring the drink and back before Isabel knew anything different handing her the cup. If only Stefan could see him now, just how scary he really was. _

It had been hours since Isabel had the encounter with Damon. She still didn't have any answers to what had happened which stuck her back at square one. After seeing Caroline. She headed back home for a bit. She was thankful her dad wasn't there, only cause she didn't want to lie to him again about what she'd been doing. Hanging out with Vampires, isn't something she likes to advertise. While she was home. She took a nice long shower to make herself feel better before off to the carnival. Ring or No Ring of Damon's she wasn't going to hide out waiting for him to come find her. She had a life. She also thought crowds would be a better idea which is why here she is now walking along the grass in some dark brown ankle boots.

"Isabel!" Elena called out before she headed in the direction of the raven haired girl. "Haven't seen you in a while how are you?"

Isabel gave a small. "I've been alright thanks. What about yourself?" she asked getting the conversation on to Elena and hoped it stayed that way, but when did she ever have luck like that? "I'm not bad, just some drama with Stefan and Jeremy. Have you seen Caroline lately. She usually loves these things."

Now this was the moment, that Isabel had to come forward if she chose. She could tell Elena, as they have worked though problems together before and become decent friends and she could use all the help she could get with the night sky showing Damon could appear at any moment. And he does scare her from time to time.

"Actually I have seen Caroline." Isabel started and waited for Elena's answer before continuing,

"Well where is she?" Elena asked frowning a bit glancing around in case she happened to see her while they were here.

Knowing Caroline, not staying home. Isabel knew how important this fair was to her.

"I'm right here silly." Caroline smiled as she showed up behind the two girls.

"Caroline, hey." Elena replied giving her a smile, she was so glad everything was going so normal and wondered how long that would last.

"Has anyone seen Matt?"

"I think I saw him and Tyler over at the Beebe guns." Elena answered.

"Caroline…" Isabel warned, she wasn't sure how well it is to have a newly made vampire around all these humans and she was worried something might happen if Matt was alone with his new and improved girlfriend.

"Izzy, I'll be fine." Caroline said giving her a big smile before off she went.

Elena could feel something wasn't right and as much as she hated it. Her normal night seemed to be turning into something she rather didn't have to deal with.

"Isabel what's going on." Elena asked looking over at the olive tanned skinned girl she had come to known.

"Nothing slips past you does it?" Isabel asked glancing at Elena before sighing. "It's Katharine. She turned Caroline into a…" she trailed off and mouthed the word. _Vampire. _

The wall of normalcy came crashing down around Elena. Again but would she ever get use to it? "We have to find Stefan."

"Well lead the way." Isabel answered as both girl started in a new direction. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Elena asked as they started walking, she had her phone in her hand as she texted Stefan.

"I Can answer that." A male voiced said stopping in front of them. "Because she rather steal blood, and be little miss hero." Damon said, his jaw was tight and then a small line of a smirk grew faintly on his pale face his eyes quickily flashing with anger.

Elena frowned looking between Isabel and Damon. "What?"

"Remind you of anyone Elena?" Damon asked giving a quick grin before turning his attention to Isabel. "Give me my ring."

"I will if you promise not to harm Caroline or myself." She knew he was going to have a very bad temper after he had his daylight ring back.

"Will see. Now hand it over." He said hand reaching out. Isabel knew that beyond that façade he was deeply angry.

"Damon you can't hurt her." Elena said, she knew how Damon could get. She wasn't quite sure of what was happening but she wasn't going to let Damon kill someone.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked as he slowly walked up to the situation.

"Glad you could join the party little brother, what took you so long?" Damon glanced at Stefan before turning his attention back to Isabel.

"Cleaning up your last mess." Stefan simply answered standing next to Elena.

"Oh I Did not make this mess. But I will and this is the last time I'm asking nicely. Give me my ring back. Now."

Isabel could feel all eyes on her and Damon's ice eyes boring into hers. She licked her lips a little. Before pulling out the ring. Her heart was racing. This is one of the many reason why she didn't want to stay home at wait for him to come and get the ring. Slimier chances of dying. "Here." Isabel said holding it out to him. Damon grabbed his ring and then gave a small smile to everyone and that's when Stefan spoke up, he knew that look on his brothers face.

"Damon, just walk away."

"Don't worry Stefan, I'm not going to hurt the girl."

"Good. Now that, that's over. What about Caroline."

"What about Caroline? You saw what happen last time with Vicki." Damon stated.

"No!" Elena and Isabel's voices both rang out.

Damon gave a slight laugh. "How cute."

"Where was Caroline seen last?" Stefan asked ignoring his brothers comment.

"She went to see Matt." Elena replied.

"Alright well we better find her before anything happens." Stefan said. "Let's split up."

"Elena and I will go left."

"What, and were suppose to go right?" Damon asked rolling his eyes. "Pathetic. Just follow the blood. I'll find her myself." He smirked and then he was gone. Isabel's heart was still racing from before. She knew it probably wasn't over between the two of them but at the moment she needed to find Caroline.

"Stefan you have to watch out for him. I don't want him killing Caroline." Elena said.

"He won't I won't let him." Stefan said, kissing her forehead. "Come on the three of need to find Caroline." _before my brother does. _He finished the rest of that sentence to himself and then they were off cause sometimes he knew he couldn't stop his brother.

Isabel turned the corner heading down the well lit street. They had fixed the Caroline drama, Damon didn't kill her which she was happy about but that was probably the only thing she was happy about that whole time. They had found a dead body of one of the Carney's that worked on the fair and also Bonnie tried to light Damon on fire. She knew Bonnie had a real hate on for him. After it was all done. Stefan took Caroline back to there house to calm down. She didn't know where Damon left to and excused herself from the ride Elena offered her. Amazed she was still talking to her, Happy but she figured Elena wouldn't be too fond of her for keeping that secret but it's not like Elena hadn't kept a few thing from her, so maybe she knew why Isabel had done it then. At this moment Isabel just needed some time to herself, she thinking What if she was a witch like Bonnie? It was a long shot cause she didn't exactly have any power but on the other hand she knew what happen wasn't just some weird vampire migraine. But This was Mystic Falls So the option was open. Maybe she should talk to Bonnie about it. She'd have to think on that and she could on her walk . Walking at night was dangerous, yes. It was dangerous anywhere, but it was a small town which made her think it was more friendly and the only thing she really had to worry about was a vampire out to get her, which should have made her take the ride home but what was the point. He could get into her house and she _really_ needed the fresh air. A few minutes later she saw a man she recognized as Tyler's hot uncle that was coming down the stairs from a nice looking apartment building Mrs. Potter man half grinned as he saw Isabel.

"Isabel? Tyler's friend right?""Mason." Isabel gave a smile."What are you doing out at night walking the streets." he asked.

"Just came from the carnival. Trying to escape the drama. You?"

Mason half grinned in that surfer way. "Just seeing a friend."

Isabel knew that wasn't a 'Just seeing a friend smile.' "Yeah? Anybody I know?"Mason shook his head casually. "Nah she's from out of town."

Isabel nodded. "How long are you staying for?" she glanced in his direction as they continued walking.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet, I've got some business to take care of in town and I thought I'd hang around for Tyler and Carol."

"Well that's nice of you."

"Yeah it is. Hey did you want a ride home? I could drop you off it's not a big deal."

Isabel did want fresh air, but she couldn't deny a ride from the hottie in front of her. Yes she knew he was older than her, but she wasn't going out with him for he seemed pretty content on his friend that was staying at Miss Potter but that didn't mean she couldn't look. Though she did realize her taste in guys for Damon was 150 years older than her. That was as close as she will ever get to admitting she liked him. After getting into Mason's Bronco she thanked him and he drove off.

After Isabel got home. She thought a nice relaxing bath would do nicely after the dramatic day she's had. She just couldn't stop thinking about the event that had happened she couldn't take her mind of it. Her doing something like that to a vampire. How? Though Isabel had been getting strange visions and vibes from people but she never could put a finger on it and it hadn't happened in such a long time. She knew Bonnie was a witch but should she tell anyone of these strange happenings. Maybe she should start now, since they seem to be getting stronger. After Isabel locked the front door and pulled off her brown boots she noticed her dad wasn't waiting up for her. Which was good she didn't want to have to lie about how great her day had been. Again. Heading up the staircase she headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was calling to her but not in a supernatural way thank god. A Bubble bath is what Isabel figured she had earned and after everything that was done. She knew she hadn't made some smart choices but you live and learn. Also Isabel was one for doing things on her own. After that thought she stripped and rang the hot water and then sunk into the nice hot water and just tried to relax. That lasted all of about ten minutes before she opened her eyes and gasped before rolling her eyes. "Can't you give me five minutes to myself?" Isabel asked the older Salvatore brother who seemed very amused with this whole situation.

"I Could, but I like the view." Damon replied as he gave Isabel one of his grins.

Isabel quickly looked over at the bubbles, there wasn't any spots that he could see into.

"What do you want Damon?" Isabel asked, annoyance in her voice the sooner she found out what he wanted the sooner he'd be out of the bathroom. She knew there was no point in asking him to get out, he wouldn't listen, but she slid down the tub just in case he could see something.

"There's a lot of thing I want." Damon started as he walked towards the bathtub. Isabel started to get nervous. She didn't like how close he was with her being naked in the tub. But figured this was pay back for stealing his ring. He squatted down on his knees in front of the tub. "But I came here to let you know that if you ever pull something like that again, I won't be so nice next time." Damon finished his ice blue eyes holding Isabel's olive greens. His words gave her chills, even though he hadn't hurt her this time. doesn't mean he wouldn't.

Isabel didn't say anything for a moment then with the everything she could muster up said stated. "I think we both know if you wanted to harm me you would have done it by now." Damon got up from where he was acting as casual as he would when someone has caught a side of him he doesn't want anyone to see and crossed his arms over his chest and gave a smirk.

"Done in there yet?" he asked cockily changing the subject. That's how he deals with things when someone actually sees a side of him he doesn't like showing.

Isabel rolled her eyes again at him. She would never show him how he actually made her feel. "I'm not getting out with you standing there."

Damon looked over at her. He was again by the window. "I won't look." he said. Isabel gave him a look. She didn't trust him. She knew he would look.

Damon grinned widely. He didn't care if she knew he wasn't telling the truth before. Of course he would look. "Okay Okay. I won't be here."

First thing Isabel did once Damon was gone was close her eyes and let out a big sigh sinking more into the water. She remembered the first time she met Damon, and that's what puzzle her the most. Was it because she was five that he let her live she wasn't sure. Second thing was a mental note to herself _Lock the bathroom door next time._ Isabel thought and finally She was wondering if he was actually being nice or if he had something else planned, cause that was a lot calmer than she expected after today's events.


	4. NOTE!

Hello Everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. :( but the end of school is coming and the Lost witch has some parts missing that I need to add, due to the writers block I had. I'd just start somewhere else if i couldn't figure it out before. So I have to make them connect. Might take me a day or two hopefully I'll have some up by Saturday! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! In the mean time I do have other stories that you could read if you like :)


	5. Going To Ohio With Damon Salvatore

**Hey All! I feel bad not having updated sooner! But I do have some for you. It's not as long as usual, but I wanted to post some for you! Hopefully you all are still eager to read it! ****AND REVIEW ****to let me know what you think! The Next chapter I know you will love. Some Action happen in it. ;) **

**Thanks to… MoonLight415, Allylynn, SPEEDIE22, gabbylynn, Evenlight, GraciceClaire for reviewing chapter 3! LOVE YOU GUYS FOR for your support couldn't do it without your reviews! That's why I put it up cause you guys give me the strength to continue on! (slightly cheesy maybe yes but true LOL) alright so enough of me talking! (and even though the rest of you didn't review I know you alerted!) **

**ENJOY! **

**Lost Witch - Chapter Four. **

The next morning at the breakfast table Isabel was eating cereal before school. Her dad came downstairs. "Bells, I'm going back to Ohio for a few days." he said stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh Okay. Tell everyone I said hi." Isabel gave a small smile finishing up her toast.

"Would you like to come? We could be back by Sunday Night ready for school the next day."

Isabel knew she should have said _**"Yes I would love to go. Get away from this small town. Vampires. Damon.**__" _But instead the words came out. "I've got homework due on Friday, but thanks for asking."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. Behave while I'm gone. Are you sure you can stay here alone by yourself? Maybe you should have one of the girls come over for a bit. Or stay at someone's house." He was still a father and he worried about his only daughter.

"Okay Dad, I'll look into that." Isabel said putting her plate into the dishwasher and pushing the lid up till she heard it click.

The School day had gone rather nicely. English first where we learnt about Shakespeare and the teacher tried to talk to us in Shakespearian and see if we could understand her, just for something better than reading the book. It didn't go so well. Some of the guys in the back of the class thought it was stupid the way they talked.

Class ended and Isabel was leaning against the locker next to where Elena was busy putting her books back.

"So Did you get your kiss?" Isabel asked leaning against the locker next to Elena's.

Elena gave away a smile that spilled "Yes." "It was a nice normal night out with Stefan." she said looking over at Isabel. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Peaceful." Isabel replied, she wasn't about to tell Elena, Damon came to see her.

"Really? Good." Elena gave another smile, though it had hints that she was relieved Damon, or everything else happened to her since she didn't take the ride offered. "How was the walk home then?"

"Great, till I met up with Mason and he offered me one home."

"Tyler's Uncle? That was nice of him." Elena didn't know much about him.

"And what are you two girls talking about?" Stefan asked coming up to them and giving Elena a kiss hello.

"Just about your night out with Elena." Isabel gave a teasing smile to Stefan before laughing a bit.

Stefan looked down a Elena, He knew it was a girl thing to talk about that sort of thing and he didn't have a problem with it.

Isabel felt something fall from her neck and her hand went to catch it looking down what was in her hand and a disappointing gasp came from her pale pink lips. "Oh No, My Grandmothers necklace."

"I know someone that could get that fixed for you." Stefan said, he's been around long enough to know a lot of people.

Isabel looked up at Stefan, her right hand holding the necklace. "Thanks Stefan" Isabel gave a sweet thankful smile handing it over to him. Stefan put it into his jeans pocket. It was the only place he had. "I'll make sure it's carefully looked after." He finished with a smile.

Elena's face changed as she a man sauntering down the halls of Mystic Falls High.

"What do you want?" She asked her face a full mixture of disgust, annoyance.

Damon glanced at Elena and didn't even answer back with a witty remark just looked at Stefan with a serious face. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Stefan nodded and kissed Elena's forehead before following his brother.

_After Isabel is bandaged and sent home. Damon just stares at the door for a moment as a wide grin spread across his face before he turned around and looked over at Stefan. "I like her. She's got spunk." he stated stepping into the large living room. _

"_Here's an idea" Stefan spoke. "How about you don't get her involved in our lives?" _

_Damon smirked a little, as he headed over to the bar to pour himself a drink. When he kissed Isabel's hand. It was then he knew he had seen her before. He couldn't put a finger on it exactly because he a busy man. So little to late for Stefan's words. _

"_Little Late there Stefan, didn't you see the necklace. Or should I say smell. There was vervain in that necklace. So she either knows about vampires, or someone in that family does. Do we really want to take that chance?" _

"_We aren't killing her Damon." _

"_Who said anything about killing the girl, Just see how much she actually knows" Damon said looking over at Stefan as he took a sip of his whiskey. _

"_Fine" Stefan knew no matter what Damon was going to involve this girl. "Just Don't Kill her." Stefan's voice was serious. He knew his brother and he didn't want Anyone else killed by his brother if he could help it. Damon didn't plan on killing the girl. She intrigued him. He needed to find out where he'd seen her before. _

Isabel's phone rang and she pulled it out of the dark blue skinny jean's pocket and answered it with a 'Hello.' Her facial expression changed as soon as the caller started speaking. "What? Okay Well I'll be there soon." She answered into the phone.

"Isabel" Came her fathers voice on the other side. "Did you want to book a ticket for the airport."

Isabel shook her head slightly even though her father couldn't possibly see it. She thought she heard Elena ask if she's alright but her fathers words just kept coming back to her.

"No Dad, I'll get a ride. And be there in a few hours I'm not wasting time waiting for a plane. Love you." And after her father said goodbye she hung up but gripped her phone in her hand.

"Isabel what's wrong? What happen?" Elena asked concern written all over her face and seeping into her voice.

The Salvatore brothers came up in time to hear Isabel's answer. "No My Aunt she's in the hospital from an animal attack."

Both brother looked at each other. To them animal attack aren't usually what they say they are. Vampires aren't just in Mystic Falls.

"Oh my god Issy. I'm so sorry" Elena said, giving her friend a hug.

Isabel gave her a small sad smile. "Thanks. Problem is I need a ride there."

Damon spoke up. "I can give you a ride."

Isabel was shocked and frown a little, but a ride was a ride and quickly said. "Thank you Damon." Before anyone could register what had happened. She needed to see her aunt.

"Damon." Stefan started but he was soon cut off by his old brother.

Patting his shoulder Damon answered. "Don't worry Stefan. Back in alive and in one piece." Damon gave a grin before clapping his hands together. "Alright Let's go." he finished as he started down the hall with Isabel.

Elena and Stefan watched them both go. "Do you think it's safe having him drive her?"

Stefan didn't take his eyes off the pair leaving. "She'll be fine." As the talk he just had with his brother, Damon seemed in a pretty good mood, and he was sure it had something to do with Isabel, but he was still worried a bit as that could change quickly but he was sure Damon wouldn't harm her. One thing is for sure, if they ran into trouble Damon would protect her.


	6. What Grandma Has to Say

**_THANK YOU TO GRACIECLAIRE, SHA3003, TAYLORCHESNEY, LAUREN GRANT! you GUYS ARE EPIC! _**

_**Alright i feel really really really horrible for not having more than i have now and having you guys to wait sooo sooo sooo sooo long for this! i really hope that you can forgive me and keep READING AND REVIEWING!**_

**_For those that have waited this long... im sorry it's short but i thought more is better than nothing! sooooo hope you like it! xoxoxox _**

**_you guys really are the best for waiting to read and now im gonna shut up ENJOY! (hopefully there isnt any grammer or spelling sorry if there is!) _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Months earlier when moving to Mystic Falls..<strong>_

_It's been two days and boxes are still stacked up, half of them are open, but only a few are actually unpacked; cause to Isabel she doesn't want to be here. She didn't want to move so unpacking is more off like a dream her dad will tell her they aren't staying. Isabel knows that isn't true and she also knows that in a week or so she'll be wondering why she had even thought that. She'll have made new friends. Her bedroom with be made up nicely just the way she wants and she'll be happy. _

_But for now she's not. _

_Now she's laying on her back staring at the white ceiling with boxes around her. She was in the middle of unpacking a few things. The things that really matter to her. A picture of her mom, and a alarm clock. _

"_Bells! Are you up there?" Her Dad called up from the bottom of the stairs. Isabel sighed. "Yeah Dad I am!" She called back down pushing some black hair away from her face. The Only thing that made Isabel happy they were here was cause this is the same house her mother grew up in and it's the only thing that makes her feel really connected to the only thing that's left of her. She listen to her dad's footsteps as they made their way up the stairs and to her room. _

"_Hey. How are things going up here?" Daniel asked as he glances around at all the boxes. _

"_Going Great." Isabel answered as she sat up. She knows her Dad worries about her since it's just him, but he also does a pretty good job at not going over the top either. _

_There was a moment of awkward silence before Isabel's dad piped up again. "Why don't you go get to know the town huh? There's something going on downtown. Maybe make some friends?" _

_Isabel gave a small smile and looked up at her Dad before getting up. "Thanks Dad." She said giving him a hug. _

"_You can finish when you get back. Don't be out too late though okay?" _

"_Promise" Isabel said grabbing her black hand bag._

* * *

><p><strong>When Arriving at the hospital <strong>

Isabel rushes down the hallway, she had talked to a nurse and they had told her what room her aunt was staying in.

"Dad!" Isabel called out, seeing her father standing in the hallway and past them she recognized her other relatives, all sitting down in the waiting area chairs that formed a "U" shape. Daniel turned when he heard his name, and surprised but glad when he saw his daughter running up to him. He also recognizes the other as one of the Salvatore brothers and wonders what he's doing here. "Bells glad you made it." He said hugging his daughter. "Aunt Sophie is doing better now, the doctors said we could go see her in a bit."

Isabel nodded, pushing some hair back, and looking over at Damon for the first time since she got into the hospital. "Damon gave me a ride here."

Daniel looked over to Damon and held out his hand. "Thank you so much."

Damon shook his hand. "Oh it wasn't a problem at all, my pleasure."

Isabel watched the two shake hands, It's all really an act he puts on, she knows that but sometime he can just be the most charming normal guy instead of the angry vampire she's come to know a lot of.

"Did you want some Coffee Bells?" Her Dad asked, knocking her out of her thoughts and looked up at her dad with a questionable look.

"Coffee Bells?" He repeated the question seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, Yes please." she answered with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back," after kissing Isabel on the forehead, he headed off down towards the cafeteria.

Before Either of them had anything to say to one another Isabel's grandmother, who looked about eighty came up to the both of them.

"It's nice to have a boyfriend to come with you in times like these." she said looking over at Damon and then back to her granddaughter. "Especially one as charming and handsome as him." She gave a grin and turned back to everyone sitting in the chair behind her. "Guess What, Our Little Isabel has a boyfriend. Isn't that sweet. I remember when I met Howard." She started off walking away.

That was going to fuel his ego, of course. Like it wasn't big enough. She didn't bother trying to correct her grandmother, there just wasn't any point. She knew the next time she saw her she'd ask about her handsome boyfriend she had, that was just how she was.

"I like your grandmother." Damon said a smug wide grin on his face.

Isabel rolled her eyes and gave him a slight look. "Of course you would."

The smug smile stay on his face as he said. "I can play the boyfriend, I'm already charming and handsome."

"Oh I'm sure you could." Isabel stated looking over at him as she turned around facing the hallway she had just came from. "But don't even think about it."

"About what?" Damon asked, clearly amusing himself with this situation as he stepped closer to Isabel.

Isabel looked over at him. Of course he was going to make her say it. She could see he was amused by this whole thing, and of course since she has a crush on him, a girl can dream about what her grandmother had said, even though she knows it wouldn't happen with his obsession with Elena.

Point is. He still made her nervous and sometimes she just can't be witty enough and crumbles under. Isabel licked her lips. "About being my fake boyfriend."

"Who said anything about being Fake?" Damon asked, stepping closer to her, making Isabel take small steps backwards. She wasn't sure if he was taunting her with idea of boyfriend or was just using it to get to her. If anything she'd go with the second one at most times. Isabel was trying to not let him know he was getting to her, with everything he was doing right now. Talking just right, using the right words. Making her nervous by stepping closer to her. With what she mustered up and gave him a look.

"Damon Salvatore doesn't do relationships, He does Flings."

"Ahhh…" he started, going along with her. It's true he doesn't do relationships. Not since Katherine. And he wasn't about to start, no matter what Stefan said about Isabel. She wasn't Elena. But there was something he couldn't resist about her. "Doesn't mean I couldn't start."

"True." She said, her eyes never once leaving his, as she kept stepping backwards, it was only a matter of time before her back hit the wall. "But I know what you are trying to do." She stated.

"Ohh you do?" Damon asked casually, he was playing along with all of this. He liked the power he could have over her without using compulsion. "What am I doing exactly?"

Isabel's back hit the wall, she could feel her heart pounding, she could almost hear it. "Backing me up against the wall.." she replied. "So I have no place to go and…" her words faded off.

"Yes?" Damon asked he liked the affect he was having on her. He stepped closer so that he was inches away from her face.

"So…" Isabel's voice came but it was barely a whisper.

"Aha…"

Isabel just stood there for a moment not saying a word, her green eyes just starring into his ice blue eyes that were full of amusement and seduction. and before she could do anything else he kissed her, cupping one side of her face. Isabel forgot everything else and just sank into the kiss, returning it, placing her hand gently on his chest. Damon grinned a bit kissing her more and after a few moments Isabel pulled away.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said cockily with a smug grin ruining the moment.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Ass." with that she pushed him away with the hand that was resting on his chest and walked away from him.


	7. The Date

_**Marina164509**_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME ON THE STORY! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT COMMENTED ON IT AND I TRULY THINK THAT'S AWESAM! THANK YOU FOR SAYING YOU MISSED MY STORY AND THAT'S WHY I AM UPDATING…JUST FOR YOU CHICKA! **

Isabel was sitting on the couch in the living room in the Salvatore mansion. She was alone for the moment until she heard footsteps enter the room from behind her.

"Alright you're save for now." Damon said going over and pouring himself a drink of whiskey.

"Thanks." Isabel gave a smile as she looked over at him. Damon gave a slight shrug of the shoulders taking a sip out of his glass. "Guess I don't get a thank you gift huh?" He smirked.

Isabel rolled her eyes but smiled and got up from the couch heading over to him. Damon put the crystal glass down as he watched her.

"Changed your mind have we?" he smirked and Isabel placed a finger to his lips before leaning up and kissing him. Damon grinned a little in the kiss before kissing her back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him as he felt her arms go around his neck and then he picked her up putting her on the counter next to his drink kissing her more urgently. Isabel unbuttoned the black collared shirt he was wearing as his lips travelled down her neck. She pulled him closer running her hands along his shoulders and through his short black hair. Damon pulled away just enough to give her a trademark grin of his before pulling her shirt up and over her head.

"Knew you couldn't resist me" He panted before Isabel grinned and kissed him deeply undoing his belt.

Isabel gasped waking up. She was back in her bedroom. It was just a dream. Thank God. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to settle herself, that's when she felt movement in the bed and slowly moved her head towards the movement just in time tto hear Damon ask in a sleepily voice.

"Everything Alright?"

Gasping Isabel sat up in bed and immediately looked to the right of her but only saw her bed. Empty. She sighed deeply. She really had woken up this time and pushed back some strands of black hair.

"Nice Dream?" A voice from the left of her came. It was dark but that voice it was following her around. Isabel saw the knowing smirk on his face and rolled her eyes scrunching her hand around the pillowcase and through the pillow as quickly as she could at him. She watched as it hit his lower abdomen, but that only made his smirk widen and Isabel more frustrated.

"Stay out of my head." Isabel said glaring at him.

Damon grinned. "Couldn't help myself. Too much fun." "What do you want Damon besides getting your kicks out of giving me a wet dream?" "Stefan asked me to give you this." Damon said holding out a necklace by the top of the chain.

Isabel face changed as a huge smile broke out along her lips. "My necklace it's fixed." she said pulling back the cover and going over to him to retrieve it. As Isabel went to grab it Damon pulled it away. "ahahahhh what do you say?" "Thank you Stefan." Isabel said grabbing the necklace. Damon rolled his eyes. "Way more fun with out it." Isabel narrowed her eyes at him as she started putting on the necklace. "You better not have compelled me. Damon shrugged. "Guess you'll never know." he gave a teasing smirk but Isabel couldn't tell If he was telling the truth or not. After putting the necklace on she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Tell me." she said her voice getting more serious. He's not that bad right? Make her do something she didn't really want to do or remember? "Owe." Damon said. "Okay okay no I didn't." he said. "Good, and if you have to stay can at least go and put my coffee maker on." "Fine." and with that Damon left with his vampire speed downstairs.

After pulling on her slippers Isabel headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She's glad she has her necklace back doesn't have to worry about vampires trying anything on her. It was the gift her grandmother had given her she wasn't about to lose it. When she got downstairs he was leaning against the counter and actually had even gotten two mugs out and Isabel gave a small smile even though sometimes he can be a complete douche and she hates him he comes out and actually doesn't something nice and reels her back in. He probably does it on purpose. Well it's working if that's what he wants, but it doesn't mean she can't fight it. "So why are you over here at.." Isabel paused to glance at the clock "10.17 anyway don't you have anything better than annoy me first thing in the morning?" "Morning what? It's almost noon."Isabel rolled her eyes. She knew her dad wouldn't be home which is why she wasn't too worried about having Damon over.

"Maybe I was wrong to let you into my house."Damon shrugged as soon as the coffee maker finished and he turned around to get himself a cup. "too late now. Stuck with me." he finished with a quick grin before taking a was about to answer when she felt something rub against her ankle. It was her fluffy grey cat.

"Hey Jinx." she said bending down to pick him up and rubbing his head. She headed to the door and opened to kitchen door and watched Jinx jump to the ground and walk off.

"Yeah what a way to live, stuck with a homicidal vampire, every girls dream." She said grabbing the coffee pot and pouring herself some. "Except Elena's."

Damon glared at her before saying sarcastically "You're welcome." Isabel rolled her eyes. _What a humour he thinks he has. _She thought.

The doorbell rang just as she was about to answer. She ruffled her hair, trying to make it presentable before heading to the front door.

"Stay there." She told Damon. She didn't want him making a scene. When she opened the door she was surprised at who it was."Mason." Isabel said, surprised to see that he was here. Her hand still resting on the door handle. "Hey sorry did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked noticing the boy shorts and white shirt. "Oh no what's up?" "I was just wondering if you'd like to grab lunch sometime?" "Yeah that would be great. Today or?" Isabel trailed off. "Well I've got some errands to do, what about tomorrow.""Tomorrow sounds great" Isabel gave the older Lockwood a smile."Alright see ya tomorrow." and after that Mason headed back to his bronco After Isabel closed the door she went back to the kitchen. Damon was still there. "You and Mason Lockwood." "He's a sweet friendly guy." Isabel tried to point out. "Unlike You." "I doubt it." Damon scoffed. "Have a problem with the Lockwoods?" Isabel asked, she knew there was something off with Damon and the Lockwoods she just didn't know what. In this town, it could be anything. She's having a conversation with a vampire. That's not really normal. In Mystic Falls it could be. "Nothing" Damon answered as he started for the door. "Have fun on your date." he said and gave a little wave with his right hand before he let himself out.


	8. New Girls

**Romi Sis I know you been waiting for this! :D and Marina164509 and everyone else thank you for sticking by and reading it! Its all because of you guys**

**SOOOO IF I STILL HAVE FOLLOWERS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I HAD TO FILL IN THE MISSING PARTS AND CHRISTMAS AND STUFF BUT ITS FINALLY HERE SO IF ANYONE IS STILL READING IT! HOPE YOU LOVE IT ILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT ONE OUT SOONER!**

A red trail blazer SUV pulled up to a two story Victorian house that had been on the market to sell for awhile. The front door of the SUV opened not to long after the passenger side and out stepped two figures.A girl with ginger long haired smiled up at the house before closing the door and glancing over at the small black car that pulled up behind the trail blazer. "I love this house." the ginger haired girl said taking a quick look at the other three girls that had joined her.

"Well I think we should go put a bit on it don't you think?" a girl with dark brown straight hair with ivy green eyes replied.

"I love the way you think." responded the ginger haired girl.

"Thank you Aalis." she said as she followed everyone long the path and up the front steps into the house where they were greeted by the sales lady who gave them a big friendly warm smile.

"Hello may I help you?" The woman who looked to be in her late thirty asked as the group of four girls stepped into the front hallway.

"Yes, you can. We'd like to buy this house." Aalis said giving the woman a big smile.

"Okay, would you like to see the place first?"

Aalis gave the sale-woman a smile. "No that won't be necessary." she said as the three other girls stood behind her and they all linked hands making a circle around the woman. The woman frowned and glanced around at all the girls, she knew something odd was going on, but she didn't what to do.

"What-what are you doing?" the woman asked, worry filling her voice, she was out numbered and scared for her life.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Kirah said, her ivy green eyes sparkled with amusement as they slowly started to chanted something softly the woman couldn't quite make out.

That evening, Isabel and Elena had just came out of the only movie theatre Mystic Falls had to offer with only two movies playing it was slim picking between a kids movie and a movie about entering someone's dreams. _Inception. _Won that vote almost instantly. The Two girls were heading towards Elena's car, just as she went to unlock the SUV they had driven here and looked into the window as she stuck the key in the lock and frowned a bit at the man coming towards them, she had this funny thing things were going to go seriously wrong in a moment

"Issy! Look out!" she called out turning around. Isabel turned just in time to see the man come at her. She was lucky the knife didn't hit her. The man went stumbling forward towards the car. Elena had run over towards where Isabel had been to get away. The man, who looked to be in his forties turned round, pushing himself of the car with right hand and ran at the two, knife raised. Isabel didn't move she just rose her hand, palm facing towards the man, it was that weird feeling she had again where she knew what she was suppose to do., and with that Isabel crushed her hand into a man frozen where he was, his face contorted in pain, knife risen above his head in his left hand and fell as soon as Isabel opened the clenched fist. Isabel blinked in shocked, feeling in control of her own body again, Elena's words shook her out of her state.

"Is he dead?"Isabel looked over at Elena and then the man lying motionless and frowned a bit. She didn't do that. How did she do that?

"What did you do?" Isabel could hear Elena asked. Well that makes two of them because Isabel would surely like to know. It's similar to the same thing that she did to Damon but she didn't kill him. What the hell is she? What's wrong with her. "Isabel!"Damon stepped out of the shadows and went up to the body to check if he still had a pulse.

"Yes he is Elena, why don't you two get going home, I'll take care of the body."Isabel gripped her purse and slowly started stepping back and before she knew it she had started running down the street as fast as she could leaving the body. Damon. And Elena behind.

She can't believe that happen, what did she do? Does she have great power. What kind power does she have, is she a witch. Should she go see Bonnie, Elena's probably going to tell her. She can't believe she killed someone and it just came out like she knew what to do. She's some sort of freak. She doesn't need this happening. Is it in her blood? How much power does she have. Why did that man try to kill them.

When she got home she slipped upstairs with some stupid excuse to her dad about being really tired and the movie was great before going upstairs. Once she got to her bedroom she leaned against the door and sighted closing her eyes.

"Well that's a nice trick."Isabel opened her eyes and glared at Damon.

"Glad you liked it, stay longer and you might see more." key word being might as she doesn't know herself but she's not about to let Damon know that she doesn't have this under control.

"Can't wait." Damon give a quick grin, though he's been trying to put the piece together ever since he saw her necklace. He's talked to Stefan but that didn't mount to anything. He's had to think about it by myself, which is fine only way to get anything done is by yourselfIsabel rolled her eyes going and putting her bag away.

"What do you want, I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"I like to know what's going on in my town."Isabel looked over at him, heading over to her dresser.

"Right cause you want to rid the town of its evil, tell me again why haven't you left? Right cause your a council member." Isabel rolled her eyes. "And that's what they do." her voice had a hints of sarcasm.

Damon looks over at a few pictures of Isabel that were displayed along another dress Isabel had that had an attachable mirror. "I like this picture of you." he said holding up a picture of Isabel and her mother. Both smiling. That picture was on her night stand.

"Good for you." Isabel said grabbing out her PJ's and putting them on top of her white dresser. The dresser itself has a rustic look to it. Isabel is quite fond of it, she also found it in a garage sale, which she thought was a bonus.

"Now put that picture down." she's very protective of that particular picture, since it has her mother in it and that day when they went to the fair was one of her favourite did as he was told.

"It took me a few moments to figure out exactly what you." Damon started heading over towards her slowly as he continued "The stolen ring, the dead man, which your welcome for getting rid of his body."

Isabel didn't say a word just waited for him to keep going, she didn't have anything to say to that and he looked like he had a 10, 00O word essay worth of talking to do. She wasn't fond of it but she's found it's a good way of shutting him up, and leaving sooner. Damon stopped in front of Isabel, she could feel his breath he was so close and she held her breath as he reached for the necklace holding it lightly in two fingers.

"You're a witch." he said with a quick Bonnie she thought.

"Oh and what does my necklace have anything to do with being a witch?" she has questions and If he was going to answer them then she keep asking. She grabbed her necklace back and pushed her dresser drawer back in and pushed by him. That necklace was given to her by her grandmother. Was she hiding something from her. Was her mother? Does she want to find out?

"That necklace is filled with vervain, deadly to vampires, so only people that know about vampires is witches, and humans that know about us. And your family happens to be a founding one. And the only other witch in this town is the Bennett's ."

"Well that's a great observation, can you go now."

"Be careful, this town isn't fond of witches." Damon replied ignoring her request for him to leave."I thought that was vampires."Damon again ignored her haunt. "Have a nice night."

"It was getting better till you got here." Isabel didn't get an answer as Damon had already left.

**The Next Day.**

Isabel's bare feet were standing on the dock, and she was looking down at the ocean water. "It looks cold."

Mason looked over at her and gave a reassuring smile. "Come on it can't be that bad, I'll go in first." he said before jumping in, making a big splash and after a few seconds Isabel could see his head pop up from under the water as he wiped the water off his face. "Alright it's a bit cold." he said with a half a grinIsabel laughed a bit.

"Alright I'm coming." she said as she cannon balled into the water. Mason grinned, he liked Isabel, and that olive green bathing suit she was wearing just helps. He's still a guy and he's noticed but he's been pushed her wet hair away from her face. "I really hope this water gets warmer now that I'm in it."

Bonnie was over at Elena's and just as she was about to answer her best friend, the doorbell rang and Elena got up to answer it.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked not recognizing the two girls that were on her front step.

A smile spread across the face of Kirah as she relied. "Yes you can actually and started mumbling words Elena couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" Elena said stepping back, and tried to close the door but a hand caught the closing door keeping it open. "Bonnie! Help me!." Elena called, and seconds later Bonnie was there.

"Ahhhh, perfect." Mia, the blonde haired blue eyed of the group said as she pushed the door open and stepped in "It'll only take a moment."

Elena frown as she started to feel dizzy. Bonnie held her hand up and started chanting a counter spell. "Oh sweetie you are no match for us." Mia said say Kirah continue to chant.

"What's happening, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked starting to also feel dizzy as she tried to look for Elena and saw her passed out on the floor. That's the last thing Bonnie saw before she too hit the hard wooden floor with a thud.


	9. Cats

So this is for Romi and **Marina164509 and it would be reallly nice if you left a review! cause everyone likes to see ppl love there stories with reviews! but thank you to the ppl that favorite me or the story! :D **

**FANFICTION HAS THIS WEIRD THING WERE IT LEAVES OUT WORDS. but i don`t really wanna read it AGAIN so sorry! **

Mason and Isabel spent a few hours at the beach, swimming, getting to know each other and having a good time. Isabel had come to like Mason a lot he was nice, sweet and just a good guy to be around.A blur so fast came down the path and onto the nice sandy beach.

"Isabel!" Damon called out across the was currently paddling in the warm, water. She turned when she heard her name.

"I'm a little busy Damon, come back later!" she called, she didn't want him ruining her day out it had been going so well.

"I don't mind if you wanna go see what he wants, doesn't look like he'll be leaving till you see what he wants." Mason replied, he knew Damon Salvatore, and looking like a nice guy compared to him for a girl. Easy. Isabel sighed, that man loves ruining every good thing she has.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Mason replied casually.

Damon had called a few more times while Isabel was talking with Mason but she chosen to ignored him, and now since Mason had been kind enough for her to go see what he wanted the two swam back to the shore. Damon half grinned, if he wasn't so distracted by why he was there. He would checked Isabel slim body out better than he did."That look suits you." he smirked, as she walked towards him in her olive green bikini.

He glanced behind Isabel seeing Mason off to the side. "Smells like wet dog down here." Clearly Mason ignored that remark. Isabel rolled her eyes, pushing back some wet black hair.

She could feel the sand get in between her toes."Damon what do you want?"

Damon glanced over at Mason, he's pretty sure Isabel doesn't know about the current werewolf situation. He knew there was something fishy about the Lockwoods and last night just proved his theory. He had been on his way to see -well stalk Mason Lockwood at the Mystic Grill and that's when he ran into the girls, and the dead body in counter.

"It's Elena and Bonnie." he said with a low voice, he didn't want the dog to hear. "They need your help."

Isabel frowned. "Spit it out."

"We need your witchy expertise."

Crap. Witch stuff. She was trying to have a normal life, but it seems, that's not what she gets to have. Something or someone wants her to find out about this new found powers of hers. "Fine." she said and turned around to grab her stuff. She headed over to Mason to excuse herself and apologize for leaving.

"Sorry for cutting this short but something with a friend just came up, and I've got to go see her. "

Mason nodded, "No problem, I'll call you later?"

Isabel gave him a nice smile and nodded, "Of course." and with that she leaned up and kissed him softly fully aware that Damon was watching and pulled away before smile at Isabel and when her back was turned to him smirked at Damon, he got a feeling he's not the only one that likes was pulling down her shirt over her bikini top as she reached Damon.

"Alright, can you tell me what's going on now?"

Damon looked down at her straight face, he was trying not to admit it, but he was jealous. "When we get to the car." he said, he didn't want the dog listening in, he doesn't trust him at all.

Isabel sighed "Fine."

As soon as they were out of sight Damon took a hold of her and used his speed, he didn't have time to walk there, he needed to save Elena and Bonnie. That's the only thing that mattered to him right now and Isabel is the only one that he knows can help gasped as they stopped outside The old Salvatore Boarding House where the boys are living and took a few steps back.

"What couldn't had warned me? What happened to using the car?"

Damon shrugged. "I lied." he said heading towards the front door.

Isabel frowned, she could tell he was really worried about whatever had happened. He only gets like that when something happens to Elena.

"Well what's so important, that you need my help?" Isabel asked as she walking towards the living room once she was inside. She had always loved Old Victorian housing. A black cat came up and rubbed itself against Isabel's leg. Isabel frowned a little looking down at the car, before bending down to pat it between the ears.

"When did you and Stefan get a cat?"

"Since that feline friend of ours is Elena." he said, a serious look plastered on his shot up as soon as she heard that.

"What!" she asked, she was so shocked she practically yelled at rolled his eyes. "That's where you come in." he said pointing to her.

"Your the next witch we know. Do your little witchy chant and everything goes back to normal." he said with a slight casual shrug like it was no big deal.

Stefan came out of the living room carrying Bonnie's book."I know it's a lot to take it in, but it's not like we know anymore witches, and whoever did this doesn't want to reverse the spell. I'm sure you'll do jut fine, with what Damon told me, you seem pretty capable of a lot, so thanks.''

Isabel gave a small smile taking the book from Stefan, yeah this would be a piece of cake if she was the witch she said she was, well lead on to be, since she hadn't exactly lied.

"I'll go look up my witchy spell then." Isabel replied heading past the two vampire brothers. This is probably a good time to let them know she hasn't a clue what to do, but if they think she can do, how bad could it really be to look up a spell, chant and volia everything's back to its semi normal life. Putting the large book down on the countertop she took in what it looked like. About three inches thick, with a brown cover and gold metal on the four corners of the book and with nothing written on the top. Isabel flipped open the book and started looking inside, doubting this book had a table of content, of course couldn't make this any half grinned watching is brother who was currently keeping an eye on Isabel.

Stefan walked over to where his brother was pouring himself a drink and leaned into him a bit."It's okay to like her you know that right?"

Damon took a sip of the brown liquid that occupied his glass looking over at his baby brother.

"What? Afraid you'll loose with Elena."

Stefan shook his head slightly. "Not at all, just saying, she puts up with enough of your crap and still seem to not hate your guts entirely." he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Have fun, and be nice." he gave a quick grin before looking over at Isabel and heading out of the living room. He wasn't afraid Isabel wouldn't get the job done, he knows she's cable of handling herself. Besides he loves teasing his big brother.

Damon took another sip before heading over to where Isabel was. "Found spell yet?"Isabel glanced up at him and then around the room noticing Stefan's absence. Great stuck in a room vampire that could do some serious damage if she doesn't figure out to get the love of his life (and Stefan's) along with Elena's her best friend back to human beings.

Isabel glanced up at Damon. "Yeah, have any candles around this place?"

Damon nodded and within seconds he was back with 3 white candles.

Isabel licked her lips and grabbed the candles from Damon and putting them next to the book.

"Light Them would you please." she asked him.

"What no witchy magic for that?" he smirked a bit. Isabel gave him a look as Damon went to light the candles. Deep Breath.

"Where are the cats?" Isabel asked and began to look around the room. Easier to say cats she thought.

"Here's one." Stefan said entering the room with a cat in his arms. Resting comfortably it looks like it. Bet that one's Elena. Isabel thought.

"Thanks Stefan, might as well keep a hold of her. While I get this done." she said as she spotted the black cat she assumed was Bonnie sleeping on the couch.

"Alright let's get this done." Damon said.

Isabel looked down at the book with the enchantment written on it. Great In a language she doesn't know. Of Course. Well never to late to learn.

"Fisus rosher aluma di treversti si lundi aberr hoskishi O'dere." she spoke as best she could and glanced over towards where the cats were. They were still cats.

"Fisus rosher aluma di treversti si lundi aberr hoskishi O'dere!" Isabel repeated louder.

"I thought you knew what to do." Damon stated, and even though he sounded calm, both Stefan and Isabel both knew he was getting angry and impatient.

"Yeah exactly. You thought." Isabel said. The spell wasn't working in her favour. Why not. That's a really great question.

"You lied?" Damon asked, taking a few steps towards her. He can't believe it. The Only witch on their side doesn't know what to do.

"No I just did what you do, I let you believe I knew what I was doing." Isabel answered. "It's called Being a pain in the ass." She glanced over at Stefan.

"Damon." Stefan said warningly as he head towards Isabel. He's still confident she can be able to do the chant.

"Once you figure this out. We're gonna have a little chat." Damon threatened.

"Can't wait." Isabel replied. She's gotten use to Damon's threats. Sure he can scare her, but she's a strong girl, she can deal with him. She has to.

"Do you think you could get the spell done?" Stefan asked, he's always seemed very calm in a few situation that she thought were a bit over the top.

Isabel nodded. "Look I don't know why it only works a few times. But I'm sure I could figure it out." she told the younger brother. She had to, a lot was waying on this.

Damon shook his head and then a thought came to him. He thought back to all the times he's seen Isabel and her witchy power go off. He didn't have time to let Stefan know, besides He needs it to be real, for the sake of Elena. He watched Stefan leave Isabel's side. That was his opening and with that he used his vampire speed and grabbed Isabel by the throat slamming her against the wall, barring his fangs at her. His eyes a blood turning a blood red.

"Damon! Let her go!" Stefan called out demandingly. He doesn't know what he was up to, but he doesn't like it.

"What makes you think she'll be able to do this!" Damon replied angrily, tightening his grip a bit on Isabel's throat.

"Damon Let me go!" Isabel choked out grabbing at the arm that was pinning her to the wall. She was mixed with emotions. Angry and Scared came to mind. When Damon's like this she doesn't exactly have a crystal ball to know what he'll do. She just knows it might not end well.

"Damon Let Isabel go. Unless you rather go find the witches that did this, she's the only one that can help." Stefan said his voice serious, but calm. "To save Elena and Bonnie."

Damon looked over at Isabel before letting her go.

Isabel gasped for air as she rubbed her throat where Damon's hand had been. "Get out of my way." She didn't even bother waiting for him to answer her. She just pushed him aside and headed back over towards the book and licked her lips before chanting the spell again. Damon had hoped that worked if not. She's just going to hate him for no reason. Nothing he isn't use to though. He was doing this for Elena anyway and he wasn't about to wait around for hours till the young witch learned.

Isabel was trying to focus on the task at hand, but she was still shaken up by what had happened. Sure she can put on a good face about it. Pretend everything is alright. But She gets scared of Damon just like everyone else when he starts acting out, but she doesn't want him knowing that. If he did, he'd probably think he could walk all over here and that wasn't about to happen.

"Fisus rosher aluma di treversti si lundi aberr hoskishi O'dere" She shouted and with that the candles in front of her, the flames rose high and the lights in the living room started flickering. That's when that feeling she had took over and she began to chant it over again

"Fisus rosher aluma di treversti si lundi aberr hoskishi O'dere." She closed her eyes and with one last time she repeated the spell and everything stopped. That's when she turned around and looked back towards the Salvatore brother and the two black cats that were her friends. Both cats now on the couch, where still there. Isabel frowned she swore that would have worked.

Damon frowned and headed towards Isabel. He was truly pissed. Or maybe it was a mix of both now.

"Damon, Don't!" Stefan said heading after his brother.

"Ah Stefan?" a voice broke the scene that was about to play thru.

Stefan turned around and saw Elena sitting on the couch with Bonnie next to her. Both of them looking as confused as ever.

"Elena!" Stefan called out rushing over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked with a concerning tone of voice as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm Alright by the way." Bonnie piped up, and half grinned afterwards.

Isabel smiled and then sighed. It had worked it really worked.

"I care." Elena said looking over at her.

"We all do actually." Stefan answered.

Damon rolled his eyes. He hated seeing his brothers lovely dovey mushy crap. "Well it's about time that's for sure."

"Who did this? And I mean helping us." Bonnie asked, frowning a bit, and that's when it hit her she got this feeling another witch was close, the same feeling she had when she was a the Masquerade Ball and she ran into a cousin of hers.

"I Did." Isabel answered. She can't exactly hide what had happened.

"That would explain what happened last night." Elena said. "But Thank you."

Isabel gave a small smile. "No Problem, I was just glad to help."

"Yeah thanks, good to have another witch around this place." Bonnie said giving Isabel a small smile, but all she could think on was the feeling she was getting. Isabel was a witch, but she was related to her? She couldn't be. If Isabel was a witch, then she could deal with the problems the brothers have, or it would at least give her another witch to work with cause she knows even tho she doesn't like working with the Salvatore sometimes she has to. She didn't like helping the brothers. She had already told Elena that, but there have been times when she had to. When she had a moment she'd ask Isabel a few questions.


End file.
